


hammock

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Boat Sex, Boats and Ships, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Smut, Hammocks, M/M, Suspension, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: Edmund and Caspian make use of the hammock in their shared cabin aboard the Dawn Treader.





	

**Author's Note:**

> C.S. Lewis would hate this and we all have to live with that

Their room was tiny, practically a hallway. But it was the only room with just two hammocks. This way, though they would be cramped, they would not be disturbed.

Caspian truly didn’t mind giving Lucy his cabins, though he could admit the large bed would have proved useful.

He finished removing his clothes and set them over a hook in the corner before falling into his hammock.

Edmund, to the side of him, undressed slower than he had, undoing the buttons with his long white fingers with what seemed to Caspian to be over necessary precision.

“My goodness, your highness,” Caspian teased. “You do know they come off at the end no matter your speed. You might hurry along.”

“If they come off no matter my speed,” Edmund said, finishing the last button on his shirt and hanging it carefully on the hook next to Caspian’s. “Then you won’t mind if I take my time.”

Caspian sighed loudly, though he grinned after to show he wasn’t too annoyed.

Edmund removed his pants and underwear, hanging them too before coming over to Caspian’s hammock.

He produced the small vial of oil and handed it over to Caspian. 

Caspian held it up and looked at what was left.

“There’s plenty until we stop again,” he informed Edmund. “But we’ll need to get more at the next port.”

Edmund rolled his eyes. “Are you ready or not,  _ your highness _ ?”

Caspian grinned. “Yes, my king.”

Edmund put his arms on Caspian’s shoulders and pushed up. Caspian grabbed Edmund’s hips and lifted him.

Edmund swung his leg over and straddled Caspian’s hips, his legs hanging over the hammock.

“Oof!” Caspian said, teasing Edmund.

Edmund rolled his eyes again. “When you take a turn trying to delicately climb onto a hammock, you are allowed to complain.”

“My apologies, my king,” Caspian grinned.

Edmund took the vial back from Caspian and took the stopper out. Caspian dutifully held his fingers out for Edmund to dribble the oil on.

When he had enough, Edmund pressed his palms to Caspian’s chest and leaned forward.

Caspian put his hand behind Edmund and trailed it down the base of his spine.

“Hey,” Edmund said, wiggling. “You’re wasting it.”

“On the contrary,” Caspian said. “If it gets you to move like that, I think I must be utilizing it to it’s greatest advantage.”

Edmund sighed loudly. “You’re an enormous pain.”

Caspian lowered his fingers and circled Edmund’s hole.

Edmund looked down at him with dark eyes, humor not gone, though the traces were being overshadowed a tender love that was only allowed in the dark.

Caspian slowly pressed one finger inside of Edmund, feeling the stretch of muscle around it. 

Edmund sighed above him, a soft, comfortable sound that would have been odd for anyone else to make when being opened up, but was entirely like Edmund to be so content as Caspian worked him open.

Arching his spine, Edmund looked to the ceiling and opened his mouth slightly to breathe in slow. Caspian watched the white expanse of Edmund’s chest curve as best as Edmund could manage in his position, limited as Edmund’s power in movement were.

“Another,” Edmund said softly to the wooden ceiling, which seemed to absorb his words into the knotted mass.

Caspian obliged, sinking another finger in along the first.

A small chirrup escaped Edmund’s pillowy lips and Caspian smiled.

“Feels good, my love?” Caspian asked.

It was now, that he had Edmund vulnerable, that he let his own guard down, and allowed himself the pet name he often thought but only said in moments like this.

Edmund nodded and bounced on Caspian’s fingers lightly, the hammock springing with the movement.

Edmund’s long pale fingers spread out over Caspian’s tan chest, a beautiful contrast. Tiny indents in Caspian’s skin dipped under Edmund’s fingertips as he pressed.

Without prompting, Caspian slid another finger in, enjoying the gasp that Edmund sucked in when he rocked back on it.

“You’re lovely,” Caspian said softly, trailing his fingertips down Edmund’s stomach.

Edmund peeked one eye open at him. “You are sentimental, your highness.”

“Tell me that you are not,” Caspian teased, smiling.

Edmund did not answer, but a little blush spread over his cheeks and curled down his chest.

The hammock swayed slightly as Edmund rocked and he tapped his fingers on Caspian’s chest.

“I’m ready now,” he said, looking down at Caspian.

Caspian nodded and pulled his fingers from Edmund slowly, delighting in the little sigh that Edmund exhaled. 

Stroking his cock up and down, Caspian put the head to Edmund’s hole, the broad tip pressing over him bluntly.

Edward whimpered softly and pushed back against him, his hole spreading open for Caspian.

He gasped as the head slid in, his rim tight around the shaft just below it.

The pads of Edmund’s fingers paled as he pressed them into Caspian’s chest. Choked little noises echoed in his throat as he lowered himself, sinking down the length of Caspian’s cock.

With a soft “Ah!” Edmund sank all the way down, his buttocks pressed to Caspian’s thighs. His toes skimmed the floor; not enough to gain any leverage. It was amazing, straddling Caspian like this, only able to suspend, forcing Caspian’s cock deep into him, filling him.

Caspian moaned, a low sound that Edmund could feel under his palms in Caspian’s chest.

“Ed-Edmund,” he managed, fingers digging into Edmund’s thighs as he gripped the tops. “Oh stars, Edmund.”

Edmund rocked, the hammock swaying beneath him.   
A breath caught on the way out of Caspian’s throat and he moved his hands to Edmund’s hips.

“Again,” he commanded.

Edmund rocked forward, the roll of his hips and the waves under the Dawn Treader swaying the hammock in the most wonderful way.

The length of Caspian’s cock dragged on Edmund’s hole as he slowly fucked up into him, the rhythm out of touch with the pulse of the waves. His shaft grew slick with the oil he’d used to open Edmund with, the slide as easy as the tides.

Caspian could feel each time the head of his cock stroked along Edmund’s prostate and certainly Edmund could too, for he shivered each time and let whimpers spill over his lips. They were dark now, blood having rushed to them when he dragged his teeth over the tender skin.

Edmund put his palms to Caspian’s cheeks, long pale fingers splaying open, fingertips nestling in his hairline.

He leaned down for a tender kiss, his lips swollen and warm. Caspian met his mouth eagerly, opening his own to allow Edmund’s tongue to slip inside, the heat overwhelming this intimate moment between the touch.

Edmund’s cock dragged over the skin of Caspian’s belly, a soft line of precome dripping to the tanned flesh as he thrust slow.

The breath’s in Edmund’s throat were coming fast now; they were no longer kissing, just breathing, drinking each other in.

Caspian gripped Edmund’s buttocks and closed his eyes tight as Edmund shuddered and came, his hole clenching and cock jerking, come spilling out onto Caspian’s stomach and chest.

Caspian let the rhythm of the waves roll him into Edmund’s tight hole as he finished, his own come spurting deep into Edmund. Edmund whined soft, his cheek to Caspian’s chest. Caspian let out a small cry and fell silent.

Their breaths came in soft pants as they lay there, unwilling to move.

Then, Edmund slowly sat up, groaning as Caspian’s softening cock shifted inside of him.

Caspian reached up to caress his cheek.

“Edmund,” he whispered, his voice soft and smooth like honey. “I love you.”

The soft light of the Moon shone over them both, illuminating this quiet moment to a possible scrutiny, exposing a raw side to their time together that might have wanted to remain in the dark. But there was no way that Caspian could look up into Edmund’s eyes, dark in the shadowed cabin and not give him his heart, no matter the risk.

Edmund’s breath rose and fell with deep breaths, his entire body limp in a joyful exhausted way.

He lowered himself once more and kissed Caspian, slowly, languidly. 

As even the Moon went to sleep and tucked her young stars to bed, Edmund’s voice was soft in the cabin when he murmured, “I love you Caspian.”


End file.
